Locura Fuera
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Goku y Vegeta decidieron ir a un viaje de vacaciones… ¿pero si este tranquilo paseo resulta en un lugar donde el único remedio a su creciente locura es cortarse, rebanarse y matarse entre sí? ¿Podrían superarlo? ¿Podrán salir con vida y en una sola pieza de ese lugar?...
1. Chapter 1

**Locura fuera.**

Estaba sentado en un tronco cortado, fuera de mi hogar, mirando el atardecer que me ofrecía ese mundo tan exótico y pacífico. Aun, cuando la soledad silente de la noche temprana me abrazaba y arrullaba, la paz era la mejor de esas bendiciones nocturnas…

O eso pensé antes de que pareciera el imbécil de Kakarroto usando esa estúpida técnica suya. Como lo odio, estúpido bueno para nada.

Apareció frente a mí — ¡Hola, Vegeta! —Me saludo mientras levantaba la mano— A que no adivinas que tengo para nosotros dos.

—No me importa, no me interesa, no lo quiero —Le dije evitando que abriera esa bocaza— Ahora puedes largarte, Dime: ¿Lo harás?

—Pero… —Intento decirme, pero no lo escuche— Tengo algo que te gustara.

—Lo dudo —Le conteste.

El busco en su bolsillo algo, yo cansado me levante y me di medio vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de cristal de mi hogar. Pero su mano aprisiona a la mía deteniendo mi camino. Cuando me di vuelta él tenía dos boletos plateados escrito con una tinta negra.

—Tengo dos entradas para ir a un crucero de vacaciones —Me dijo mirándome.

— ¿Y? — Le dije y de un estirón fuerte me zafe de su agarre —Si quieres que la mujer valla contigo, yo no tengo problema. Llévatela lejos de mí.

—Quiero ir contigo —Me contestó suplicando con su mirada— Sera divertido. Habrá actividades, películas sean lo que sean y mucha comida… Comida.

Lo pensé en una milésima de segundos y le empecé a preguntar, para asegurarme — ¿Cuánto tiempo será la vacaciones? —

—De una semana —Después hizo una pausa— Sea lo que sea eso.

— ¿Una semana? —Le dije. Sería una semana aguantando al pesado y molesto de Kakarroto — ¿Qué se supone que es?

—Te daré un volante —Me dijo ofreciendo un volante de las dichas vacaciones.

Lo tome, y él me saludo y se fue.

El volante tenía un mapa y el boleto para las vacaciones… Me senté de nuevo en el tronco cortado, y me puse a leer con detenimiento el volante… era un viaje en crucero por el océano atlántico. Comidas exóticas, paisajes exuberantes, actividades y bailes…

Blah, blah, blah.

Pero bueno, me puse a empacar para ir a ese estúpido viaje, con algo de suerte Kakarroto se perdería y no lo vería por un tiempo. La mujer me aconsejo cosas que hacer, y que guardar en la cosa de cuero que llama "Maleta".

Estaba con mi "Maleta" esperando a Kakarroto en el puerto, Creo que no es necesario decir que no le dije a la mujer y a los mocosos cuando seria mi viaje para que vinieran a despedirme. De hecho, les dije que iría a entrenar… Si… entrenar…

Kakarroto apareció unos minutos después, subimos y fuimos directo a nuestro camarote. En ese momento le pregunte una duda que crecía en mi interior ya hace tiempo.

— ¿Oye, Kakarroto? —Le pregunte guardando mi ropa en esos cajones, el hacía lo mismo con su ropa y su respectivo cajón— ¿Dónde conseguiste los boletos del crucero?

— ¿Eh? —Se dio vuelta mirándome — Ah, verdad. No te había dicho. Bueno fue algo muy curioso— se rasco la cabeza y continuo— Un señor con un traje negro **no** sospechoso me lo dio.

— ¿_No sospechoso_? — Le pregunte casi en susurro.

—Si, dijo el que no era _para nada sospechoso_ que te regala un extraño_ algo_ en la calle —

— ¿Nunca te dijeron que no aceptes cosas de extraños, insecto? —

—No —Contesto acostándose en una de las camas.

Solo gruñí…

Acomode la cama y me acosté en ella boca arriba, mire el techo del camarote que era de madera, madera marrón. Nuestras camas estaban separas por escasos centímetros. Mire por la ventana como el barco se mecía en un vaivén contaste creado por las olas del mar o océano.

Me gire para recostarme de un costado. Le daba la espalda a la puerta, y cerré los ojos. Es curiosos el olor a vainilla que rodeaba a la habitación, era tan alucinante y adormecedor.

Pronto caí en un sueño… Cálido y tétrico sueño…


	2. Capitulo dos: ¿Por que a mí?

**Capitulo dos: ¿Por qué a mí?**

Nos levantó una llamada desde la recepción del barco, al parecer un chistosito hizo la clásica broma de alarma… cuando sepa quien fue lo hare pedazos. El caso fue que nos trajeron el desayuno al cuarto, después de repetir el plato una variante de veces –Demasiadas para ser contadas- El caso fue que después de comer entre a ducharme.

Cuando Salí del baño del cuarto, pude ver con más cuidado los pequeños detalles de la habitación, algunos que había ignorado por su supuesta irrelevancia. Fue interesante mirar el tamaño particular de la habitación. Increíble la titanes del tamaño.

Era enorme.

Lo suficiente como para entrenar, tenía televisión, un Mini-Bar, las camas y otras cosas que nunca había visto. Pero no estaba el idiota de Kakarroto.

Al parecer había una pequeña posibilidad de que se hubiera perdido y no lo vería hasta la hora de la cena y eso era algo muy bueno.

Busque entre mi ropa algo decente que ponerme… que no sea mi traje de entrenamiento normal, claro. Lo único que encontré fue una camisa amarilla chillón y una rosa de "Bad man"…

Una rosa de Bad man… ¿enserio? ¡Bravo, mujer, bravo! Tu nivel de estupidez ha superado su límite… eso fue sarcasmo por si no lo notaron.

Me puse la camisa rosa y Salí afuera. Había mujeres jóvenes, ancianos, niños, bebes… toda la familia de incestos terrícolas. Tome el folleto que una mujer rubia me ofreció y lo leí.

La actividad que alcanzaba era observar un espectáculo de cocodrilos…

¿Quién pone unos condenados cocodrilos en un jodido crucero? Tal vez, con algo de suerte, pueda ver como son devorados sus entrenadores. Sería algo divertido para variar.

Caminé hacia el y lo observe. Fue entretenido, un hombre casi pierde la mano.

Más tarde del pequeño entretenimiento pase por un bar libre, pero el olor a alcohol me recordó cuando tome de más y no sabia que hice ayer… No tengo deseos de que eso pase, no de nuevo. Seguí de largo y busque a Kakarroto.

No encontré su Ki.

No me importo, fui al camarote y pedí la cena. Todo trascurrió sin acontecimientos relevantes que deba contarles, pero bueno, el idiota no apareció.

Me duche y acosté… o eso plane.

Un golpe fuerte –Y una agitación brusca de la habitación- y gritos comenzaron a escucharse, abrí la puerta y pude ver como entrar el agua por el pasillo.

¡El jodido barco se hundía! ¿¡Porque tenía que pasarme esto a mí!? Yo solo quería dormir.

Comencé a subir a la cubierta corriendo. La gente no paraba de gritar, mi pantalón se estaba empapado… ¡Mi traje de entrenamiento!

Volví a la habitación y entre con bastante esfuerzo y tome las capsulas y las guarde en su caja que me dio la mujer, era una caja especial para ellas y me las ate con una cuerda que flotaba cerca mío. Hice un nudo alrededor de mi cuello para evitar perderlas.

Volví a correr hacia la cubierta, estaba es agua me llegaba a la cintura, y seguía sin sentir el Ki de Kakarroto.

Cuando llegue, había mujeres llorando con bebe en brazos, ancianos llorando. Y los barcos salvavidas estaban llenos, abarrotados con personas y maletas.

Intente volar y usar mi Ki. Pero no podía, me estaba desesperando al ver que las cosas no salían como yo planeaba, esto es horrible. No podía volar y los músculos me dolían por no haber estado entrenando como se debe desde hace unas semanas.

Y con esto de relajarse se estropearon más. Es peligroso. Solo podía sentir en carne viva como el barco era tragado por el océano poco a poco, sin piedad.

Pronto comenzó a elevarse, corrí hacia la parte que se elevaba hacia el cielo y me aferre a los barandales de hierro forjado con mis dos brazos, como si fuera apoco la gravedad no estaba de mi lado.

Escuche como me llamaban de un grito.

— ¡Vegeta! —Escuche— ¿Estas bien, me escuchas?

— ¿¡Kakarroto!? —Le conteste— ¡Imbécil, tarado! ¿¡Dónde estabas!?

—No importa —

Cuando me gire para buscar la vos, él estaba sobre la cabina del capitán a unos diez metros de donde yo estaba. Estaba arrodillado con un corte en el brazo que sangraba bastante.

— ¡No te sueltes o el cocodrilo te comerá! —Me grito mirándome.

— ¿Que? —Susurre sin comprender. Hasta que mire hacia abajo y vi como el cocodrilo que horas antes hacia reír a niños, los devoraba uno a uno de la forma más brutal que había visto en mi vida.

Valió la pena estar aquí arriba… O eso pensé…

* * *

Candy: Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo.

Nos veremos!

°3° Besos


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres: Estúpida isla.**

Kakarroto se acercó a mí, o eso intento, lo que hizo fue saltar y arrastrarse por lo barandales con la fuerza de un brazo. El otro sangraba sin cesar torrentes sin fin del líquido rojo.

Cuando llego a mi lado me sonrió y dijo —Hola, lo siento por preocuparte, pero tendrás que decidir entre caer por las buenas o por las malas —

— ¿Qué dices, idiota? ¿Preocuparme a mí? — Me reí con sarcasmo y continúe — No nací ayer, sabes ¿Cómo podrás tirarme, insecto?

— Así, pero recuerda que te lo advertí —

Kakarroto se dejó caer y me tomo del tobillo, apenas podía sostener mi peso, algo me hacía débil, y con él era demasiado. Intente agarrarme de lo que podía, pero el barco se enderecha más y más, no podía final, solo me rendí… Mire al cielo que estaba oscuro, oscuro como mi futuro. Relaje mi cuerpo esperando que eso evitara el dolor de la muerte y me solté.

Sentí un par de golpes. Unos en las piernas y brazos y otro extremadamente fuerte en la cabeza, tanto como para dejarme inconsciente…

Por fin todo estaba en calma, sentí la fresca brisa, comenzaba a sentir como se iban despertando cada uno de mis sentidos. Primero la audición.

Pude escuchar el ligero y delicado golpe del viento en unas hojas grandes y planas, era el sonido inolvidable de la paz. Probablemente estaba en un lugar muy pacifico…

Luego el sentido del gusto y el olfato. Pude sentir un gusto fuerte a sangre en mi boca y en mis labios; como un hilo que descendía desde mi nariz que expulsaba sangre con cada exhalación que hacía.

Luego el tacto… sentí arena, suave y delicada. Estire mi mano para poder sentir algo más.

Sentí carne. Carne blanda, suave y con un líquido espeso sobre sí.

Por último la vista. Solo un ojo, uno ya era demasiado para mi debilitado cuerpo. Y ese lugar que se escuchaba pacifico, estaba sucio de sangre, lleno de viseras, miembros de los terrícolas. Me arrodille en el Lugar donde estaba, sobre mi sangre; Analice con mi mirada todo lo que me rodeaba.

No había señales de vida.

Respiraba con dificultad, para levantarme tuve que tomar un caño de hierro de lo que pensaba que era antes un barandal, e intente ponerme de pie.

¿Cómo es posible que yo, un príncipe de la raza guerra más poderosa del universo, este en estas penosas condiciones? Sin luchar, sin haber recibido una paliza o algo parecido… solo un pequeño accidente en un crucero ¿Eso era suficiente para hacerme danzar sobre el fino y delgado hilo que es la vida?

¡No lo voy a permitir!

Me levante agonizante, tambaleante, cuando estuve de pie. Pude ver que tenía una gran herida una de las piernas; era la que no podía soportar peso. Deduje pronto que era algo serio en la rodilla, intente localizar el Ki de alguien que siguiera con vida.

Me concentre.

Pude sentir un débil Ki que provenía del interior de unas maderas a la orilla. Cuando me acerque a ese montículo, estaba un lago de sangre y un brazo que sobresalía de esas piezas de maderas. Me acerque más, más, y un poco más.

El brazo reacciono y escuche un corazón palpitar, luego una precion en el tobillo y por ultimo un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

Me habían tirado al suelo.

De entre los escombros salió Kakarroto, su estado era igual que el mío, o por lo menos eso aparentaba. Me miro y camino hacia donde estaba tumbado. Se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Estas… bien? —Me pregunto mirando mi cabeza. Seguía sin poder abrir un ojo— Parece que estas peor que yo… Creí que no sobrevivirías—Eso último prácticamente lo dijo en susurro. Pero lo oí.

— ¿Por… por qué pensaste esa estupidez, idiota?— Le dije escupiendo sangre— ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente… fuerte, eh?

—Yo no quise decir eso… —Intento defenderse.

— ¿¡Como que no!? —Le grite— ¡Mentiroso, idiota!

El sonrió y se rasco la nuca con su brazo medio sano— A mí me parece que estas… mejor —

— ¡Bah! Patrañas —

Miramos hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, vimos el lugar donde estábamos. Una gigantesca Isla paradisiaca, tenía un volcán y se veía bastante desolada. Parecía una Isla virgen. Nos volvimos a mirar fijamente.

— ¿Puedes volar? —Le pregunte.

—No, ¿Y tú? —

Sonreí y conteste — ¿Si pudiera volar, estaría aquí ahora? —

—Con esas heridas no lo dudaría — No esperaba esa respuesta de Kakarroto.

Gire mi cabeza viendo hacia otra parte, y le conteste —Imbécil —

En ese momento vi un montículo de arena… uno con una forma particularmente familiar…


End file.
